A Girl
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: She was a girl that had never become a adult, a girl that had never known love, a girl that could never move on. *Reviews grateful!*


**Just a random one-shot that I wrote, cos I was bored a while ago... Anyway, hope you like it, reviews would be amazing!**

* * *

Helena rushed out of the building. She never wanted to see Alice again. That... Girl! She ran into the court yard, her dress swishing around her ankles, tears pouring down her face. She vaguely heard someone shouting her name behind her, but didn't stop. She just wanted to get away from this place.

She shoved past a couple standing there talking, and raced to 'her' spot in the court yard. It was tucked away, in the corner. She stopped suddenly, as she realised who was standing in front of her. The Baron of Slytherin. She knew he was in love with her, but she detested him. He was all for pure-bloodness, and wasn't a very pretty sight.

She was about to turn, but Alice was behind her. 'Please Helena, it was nothing, really. I mean, what did I even do?'

'What... What did you do? You read my private diary, that's what you did! And then told everyone too!' Alice stood, silenced.

'But... But Helena, please forgive me! I'll do anything!' Helena threw her a look of utter hate, and stalked off. And crashed straight into her mother.

'I thought I heard shouting... What's going on?' Rowena Ravenclaw's voice was full of power and authority, and Helena had to tell her. 'So, you're breaking friends with someone, because they read your diary? Is that really necessary?' Helena sighed.

'No mother.'

'Good, now, go back to the common room. It's late, and you shouldn't be up anyway.'

Helena turned and strode off, ignoring the Baron, and lifting her chin up when she came to Alice. 'Come.' She had never ordered Alice about before, and it felt wrong to her. They walked to Ravenclaw's tower, and answered the riddle to let them in. Helena spun around and glared at Alice. 'You're not forgiven you know. Ever.'

She stomped up the stairs, and collapsed in her bed, without changing. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but was amazed at how quickly dreams consumed her.

XXXXXXX

Helena sat in 'her' spot, on the wall, leaning against the building behind her. She was studying, but also looking down at the jagged rocks below her. They didn't scare her. Her mother had built the wall, and she was entirely trusting of her building skills. She also happened to have a excellent balance, and was sure she wouldn't fall. She turned back to her book, and tried to focus on History of Magic, her worst subject. She found it hard to believe that last night, she had sworn to Alice that she would never speak to her again. She couldn't imagine living without her now.

She remained absorbed in her book, until the sound of footsteps became noticeable. She turned, and groaned when she saw the Baron slithering over to her. He winked at her, and placed a hand next to her leg, but so his fingers brushed her. 'Come on Helena, you can't say you don't have feelings for me.' He tried to make his voice sound deep, but when he said the last word, his voice squeaked. Helena was now slightly scared. No boy or man had ever touched her like that before.

'Get off me! Go away!'

'Ahh, sweet, sweet Helena, you don't really mean that.'

'Yes, I do! Get off me!' She shoved him with all her might, and had to balance herself on the wall behind her. Except... The wall wasn't there.

Helena looked behind her in shock, the wall crumbling away in her fingers. She glanced in front of her, and her eyes met with Alice's, and she fell back, to the jagged rocks at the bottom. She heard a number of screams, registering one as her own. She knew the end was coming, and hoped it would be quick. Helena shut her eyes, as her body was destroyed.

XXXXXXX

The Grey Lady floated down the corridor and into a History of Magic class. She sat at the back, and watched as Professor Binns wrote something on the blackboard. This was the first time she had been in a History of Magic class since that fateful day, nearly a century ago. She looked up when Professor Binns said her name in surprise. On the blackboard was written 'The Grey Lady - Helena Ravenclaw'. They were obviously learning about ghosts.

Professor Binns stepped to the side and invited her to tell her story. The students whispered amongst themselves. The Grey Lady never spoke. Not even to the other ghosts. As she drifted forward, Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron floated in through the door. They stared open mouthed as The Grey Lady's voice drifted through the room, telling her story. How she had been with her mother until her dying day. How she had seen countless students around her, but not one asked her story. How you couldn't even escape life even in death. How her best friend had remained her companion, even after Helena's end. The Grey Lady had been a wallpaper girl, with a century's worth of knowledge in her head. The students were entranced by her.

The Grey Lady, ancient, friendless, never spoken to, had vanished. In her place was Helena Ravenclaw, witty, funny, clever, trustworthy, kind... But yet, she had never grown up. She had seen life and death, rich and poor, boys and girls... But, she explained, everyone was the same inside. She told how someone had loved her, but she had hated him. She met each one's eyes' as she told them that life was too short, and you should live it. She told them to do, what she could not. She emphasized that they united, stood together, supported each other. She requested that they didn't dwell on the past, but looked to the future.

She vowed that she would never see any of them never to have someone to lean on. Life was precious. You shouldn't waste it. Helena Ravenclaw continued, and she suddenly looked, not like a ghost anymore, but a girl, her life cut short by a accident that tore her world apart.

She was a girl that had never become a adult, a girl that had never known love, a girl that could never move on.


End file.
